


Warm, Toasty and Safe

by AssassinatingTearribly



Category: Assassination Classroom, TINSITOGS - There Is No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin
Genre: Baby Kaguya, Drabble, Gen, Maki loves her microwave, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatingTearribly/pseuds/AssassinatingTearribly
Summary: Maki loves her microwave and wants to share the warmth with the newest family member.
Relationships: Akabane Daichi & Maki, Akabane Kaguya & Maki, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Maki/the Microwave
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Warm, Toasty and Safe

As she was walking across the kitchen counter, Maki remembered how much fun being in the microwave was. It was so toasty in there and it was so cold out here. Making up her mind, she jumped back into it; her favourite place in the whole house.

The microwave wasn’t very big, but she could still fit snugly inside it. A baby could too, if she pushed them in. Ears perking up, she sprung out and ran to Kaguya’s room.

“Kaguya!” she meowed, receiving a gurgle in reply. She leapt on to the crib railing and stared down at her. Human babies weren’t as cute as _Maki’s_ babies would be, but Kaguya was so tiny compared to Daichi, that Maki wanted to protect her the moment they met. 

The microwave seemed like a good place to keep her safe. The only question was, how was she going to get Kaguya out of her crib? Maki could try to do it herself, but she didn’t want to bite and drag Kaguya. She had a feeling the humans, even Daichan, wouldn’t like that very much. The only other option she could think of was asking him.

“Let me in, Daichan,” she said, pawing at his closed door. He let her in a second later, making her raise her tail proudly. She was the only exception to his “Nobody’s allowed in my room!” rule.

She settled on the bed next to him. “Daichan, help me put Kaguya in the microwave,” she mumbled, getting kind of sleepy now she was comfortable.

“Hmm?” He glanced at her. “Are you hungry, Maki?” was the last thing she heard before she fell into gentle darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Published with so much encouragement from the character’s creator, livixbobbiex.
> 
> If you want to know why this happened, you’re welcome to join the TINSITOGS fandom discord here: https://discord.gg/4zv3bYa


End file.
